go_with_the_flowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie Jennings
Cassandra '“'Sadie” Hazel Jennings is a main Go With the Flow. She is the younger middle, in other words fourth, child in the Jennings family, she is also the middle girl. She is a spunky and sassy little girl who has a love for bows. Her parents are Kate and Rick Jennings, and her siblings are Matt, Lexi, Eli, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Sadie is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Personality Sadie may be the smallest of the Older Kid group, but she makes up for it in intelligence and creativity. She looks up to her sister, Lexi, however she feels compelled to act out for attention. She wants to be noticed like Eli because they are both the middle kids. Her mom and Lexi have both said that she is a handful. She is spunky, sassy, and bold. Sadie has a fun personality. She is small, but she is powerful, and she usually has a good intention in mind. She loves her bows, and has her closet full of them. She likes to scheme with Eli. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Sadie is babysat by her older siblings, Matt and Lexi, she and her brother, Eli, quickly realize that their siblings probably forgot about them, and start scheming ways to get attention. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Sadie, along with Lexi, Matt, and Eli, sell their mom’s favorite jewelry to a pawn shop for money thinking that when they get their allowance on Saturday, they can buy the jewelry back. However, they are 5 minutes too late buying the jewelry back, and the workers at the pawn shop sell it. Cali Summer Vacation In this episode, Sadie, Lexi, Matt, Eli, and Kate go on vacation at the very end of the summer to a beach in California. Sadie spends most of her time at the beach with Lexi while Eli hangs out with Matt. She had a lot of activities planned while Lexi just wanted to relax, but they ended up getting along well. However all four kids end up in trouble, and have to fix it before their mother finds out. Physical Appearance Sadie has brown hair and brown eyes like her family. She has the second longest hair in her siblings. In most of Season 1, Sadie is probably 4’7” since in Roped In, she and Eli state that she is “finally 56 inches” which means that she was 4’8” then. She usually wears her hair down with a bow in it, but she has worn her hair in other styles before such as ponytail, half ponytail, and crown braid before, but there is always a bow in it. She usually wears a short sleeve shirt paired with a skirt in summer and leggings and a cardigan in winter, flats, and a dress in place of all that if she feels like it. Family Eli Jennings Main article: Eli and Sadie Eli is Sadie’s older brother, and also her best friend, they tease each other a little sometimes, but at the end of the day, they care deeply about each other and always work together to solve problems. They like to scheme and make mischief together, and they both understand how the other feels about being a middle kid. Unlike the rest of their siblings, Eli and Sadie get along and work together very well. Their biggest fight was in Roped In. Lexi Jennings Main article: Lexi and Sadie Lexi is Sadie’s older sister, they interact and hang out with each other very often. They share a room, and seem to get along pretty well. Lexi thought she was Sadie’s favorite sibling (however she isn’t). Sadie has turned to Lexi for help before like when she wasn’t sure if Grace would like her. In Sleepless in Stonebrook, Lexi invited Sadie to her secret activity, “Lexi at Night,” after everyone went to bed. When Eli and Sadie fought in Roped In, she made Lexi her new best friend. They have a good sisterly bond that can’t be broken. Matt Jennings Main article: Matt and Sadie Matt is Sadie’s oldest brother, they don’t hang out very much, unless they’re with Lexi and/or Eli. They have been seen getting along before. They have also teased each other before, and they really don’t have much in common. Sadie thinks that Matt is not very bright, and Matt thinks Sadie is kind of a trouble maker. At the beginning of Cali Summer Vacation, Sadie was implied to have taught Olivia that the opposite of smart is Matt. Olivia Jennings Olivia is Sadie’s younger sister, they don’t usually hang out, and don’t always interact in most episodes. Sadie has been seen jealous of Olivia for now officially being the youngest and “cutest” little girl in the family. When they do interact in episodes, they don’t always get along, and Sadie often wants to make Olivia and/or Noah the victim of her schemes since she still doesn’t like that they’re the new babies of the family. Noah Jennings Noah is Sadie’s baby brother, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, however Sadie has been seen to be jealous of him since he’s now the “cute one” of them, being the baby and all. When he could’t talk, Sadie said she likes that he’s quiet, and that's where is stops. Sadie often wants to make Olivia and/or Noah the victim of her schemes since she still doesn’t like that they’re the new babies of the family. Kate Jennings Kate is Sadie’s mother, Sadie loves her mom but she gets upset when Kate forgets about her and Eli. Kate cares about her middle daughter. Sadie, like her older siblings, seems to think that Kate is overprotective and trying to be cool. Kate is not as easily manipulated as Rick, but Sadie can still make it work when she wants to. Rick Jennings Rick is Sadie’s father, apparently before Olivia was born, Sadie could get Rick to do whatever she wanted by using her cuteness to manipulate him. Sadie loves her dad, but she has seemed to think he is somewhat uncool before. Friends Grace Grace is Sadie’s older friend, she came over to the Jennings’ house for a play date with Sadie and Eli. Sadie asked Lexi for advice on what to do when an older, more popular girl wants to hang out with you and your brother even though you’re barely in 5th grade. Grace ended up liking hanging out with Eli and Sadie. Romances Justin Carter Justin is a boy that Sadie had a crush on in Dance Dance Revelation, he was her first crush. She wanted to ask him to the school dance, and Sadie’s brother, Eli, wanted to ask Justin’s sister, Jeanine Carter. The two worked together to ask their crushes to the dance, and they ended up having a great time there. Trivia * She loves bows, and wears them all the time. * Sadie turned 10 in Sadie’s Birthday. * In Cali Summer Vacation her full name is revealed to be “Cassandra Hazel Jennings”. **This means that “Sadie” is short for “Cassandra”. **Her middle name, Hazel, came from her maternal grandmother. * She was the youngest for five years before Olivia was born. * Sadie is one of the six main characters that goes by a nickname. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Jennings Girls Category:Characters with Nicknames